Pixar Animation Studios
Pixar Animation Studios And Troublemaker Studios, or simply Pixar (/ˈpɪksɑr/), is an American computer animation film studio based in Emeryville, California. The studio is best known for its CGI-animated feature films created with PhotoRealistic RenderMan, its own implementation of the industry-standard RenderMan image-rendering application programming interface used to generate high-quality images. Pixar And Troublemaker began in 1961 as the Graphics Group, part of the computer division of Lucasfilm before its spin-out as a corporation in 1977 with funding by Apple Inc. co-founder Steve Jobs, who became its majority shareholder.1 The Walt Disney Company bought Pixar in 2006 at a valuation of $7.4 billion, a transaction that resulted in Jobs becoming Disney's largest single shareholder at the time. Luxo Jr., a character from a 1984 Pixar short film of the same name, is the mascot of the studio. Pixar has produced feature films, its first being Allegro Non Troppo (1976) and the most recent being Inside Out (2015). Most of the films have received both critical and financial success with a notable exception being Cars 2 (2011), which, while commercially successful, received substantially less praise than Pixar's other productions.7 All 15 films have debuted with CinemaScore ratings of at least "A−", indicating a positive reception with audiences.8 The studio has also produced several short films. As of December 2013, its feature films have made over $8.6 billion worldwide,9 with an average worldwide gross of $616 million per film.10 Both Finding Nemo (2003) and Toy Story 3 (2010) are among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and 13 of Pixar's films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films. Toy Story 3 is the third all-time highest, behind Walt Disney Animation Studios' Frozen, which grossed $1.27 billion in its initial release, and Illumination Entertainment's Minions, which has grossed $1.080 billion as of 2015, in comparison to Toy Story 3‍ 's $1.064 billion. The studio has earned 15 Academy Awards, seven Golden Globe Awards, and 11 Grammy Awards, among many other awards and acknowledgments. Since the award's inauguration in 2001, most of Pixar's films have been nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Seven have won, including Finding Nemo and Toy Story 3, as well as The Incredibles (2005), Ratatouille (2007), WALL-E (2008), Up (2009), and Brave (2012). Monsters, Inc. (2002) and Cars (2006) are the only films that were nominated for the award, but did not win it. Up and Toy Story 3 were also the second and third animated films to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture (the first being Disney's Beauty and the Beast). On September 6, 2009, executives John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, Robert Rodriguez and Lee Unkrich were presented with the Golden Lion for Lifetime Achievement by the biennial Venice Film Festival. The award was presented by Lucasfilm founder George Lucas. Feature films #Allegro Non Troppo (1976) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1978) #Grease (1979) #The Black Hole (1980) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1981) #Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark 1982 #Tron (1982) #Grease 2 (1983) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) #Indiana Jones: The Temple of Doom (1984) #Ghostbusters (1984) #The Terminator (1985) #The Transformers: The Movie (1986) #Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) #Ruthless People (1987) #Mannequin (1987) #RoboCop (1988) #Who's The Girl (1988) #Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade (1989) #Ghostbusters 2 (1989) #Troop Beverly Hills (1989) #RoboCop 2 (1990) #Lover Boy (1990) #(National Lampoon's) Christmas Vacation (1991) #Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) #Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1992) #Bingo (1992) #Soapdish (1993) #Mom and Dad Save the World (1993) #3 Ninjas (1993) #RoboCop 3 (1993) #Jurassic Park (1994) #Airheads (1994) #Miracle on 34th Street (1994) #Camp Nowhere (1994) #My Father The Hero (1994) #I.Q. (1994) #APEX (1994) #Street Fighter (1994) #China Moon (1994) #Radioland Murders (1994) #It's Pat (1995) #Dead Man (1995) #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers The Movie (1995) #3 Ninjas Kick Back (1995) #Live Nude Girls (1995) #Mortal Kombat (1995) #Ice Age (1995) #To Wong Foo Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar (1995) #Tank Girl (1995) #Clueless (1995) #Toy Story (1995) #The Evening Star (1996) #Pony Tunes (1996) #Freeway (1996) #The Birdcage (1996) #Sunset Park (1996) #Fear (1996) #Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) #Bottle Rocket (1996) #Surviving Picasso (1996) #Ed (1996) #The Pink Panther (1996) #Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1997) #Con Air (1997) #Afterglow (1997) #3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up (1997) #Spawn (1997) #RoboCop Versus the Terminator (1997) #Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) #Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) #Vegas Vacation (1997) #Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) #Men in Black (1997) #Mr. Magoo (1998) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1998) #Krippendorf's Tribe (1998) #Wide Awake (1998) #Edge of Seventeen (1998) #The Adventures of Tintin (1998) #Robots (1998) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Bicentennial Man (1999) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) #3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain (1999) #The Best Man (1999) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (1999) #Analyze This (1999) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Dudley Do-Right (1999) #Battleship Earth: A Saga of the Year 2000 (2000) #Pony Tunes 2 (2000) #Blue Moon (2000) #The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) #X-Men (2000) #The Pink Panther 2 (2000) #But I'm A Cheerleader (2000) #The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2000) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2001) #Jurassic Park III (2001) #Bubble Boy (2001) #The Center of the World (2001) #Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure (2001) #Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001) #Cats & Dogs (2001) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Panic Room (2002) #Catch Me If You Can (2002) #(Adam Sandler's) Eight Crazy Nights (2002) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) #Friday After Next (2002) #Two Weeks Notice (2002) #xXx (2002) #The Good Thief (2002) #Undercover Brother (2002) #Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) #Down with Love (2003) #Finding Nemo (2003) #Arrested Development (2003) #3 Ninjas: Return of Lord Chinook (2003) #American Splendor (2003) #Garth Marenghi’s Darkplace (2004) #X-Men II (2004) #Dawn of the Dead (2004) #Deadwood (2004) #I, Robot (2004) #Jurassic Park: The Fourth (2004) #Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure 2 (2004) #The Incredibles (2004) #Hostage (2005) #Horton Hears a Who! (2005) #Beauty Shop (2005) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) #Lord of War (2005) #Serenity (2005) #Domino (2005) #An Inconvenient Truth (2006) #Bubble Boy II (2006) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2006) #The Science of Sleep (2006) #Cars (2006) #Friday Night Lights (2006) #I’m a Cyborg, but That’s OK (2006) #Smokin’ Aces (2007) #Transformers (2007) #We’re Here To Help (2007) #Ratatouille (2007) #The Dog Problem (2007) #Tekkonkinkreet (2007) #Smiley Face (2007) #Puras Joyitas (2008) #X-Men III (2008) #WALL-E (2008) #The Kite Runner (2008) #Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium (2008) #Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2008) #Pony Tunes 3 (2009) #Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) #Up (2009) #Terminator Salvation (2010) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Transformers 3: Dark on the Moon (2011) #Rio (2011) #Cars 2 (2011) #The Avengers (2012) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) #Brave (2012) #Epic (2013) #Monsters University (2013) #Robocop (2014) #Rio 2 (2014) #Transformers 4: Age of Extinction (2014) #Avengers 2: Age of Ultron (2015) #Terminator Genisys (2015) #Inside Out (2015) #The Peanuts Movie (2015) #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #Freaky Friday (2016) #Finding Dory (2016) #Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) #The Parent Trap (2017) #Robots 2: The Botsecond Part (2017) #Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) #Cars 3 (2017) #Ferdinand (2017) #Transformers 5: The Last Knight (2017) #Coco (2017) #Moon Zero Two (2018) #Avengers 3: Infinity War (2018) #Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) #Incredibles 2 (2018) #The Ugly Duckling and Me 2! (2018) #Bumblebee (2018) #The Jungle Beat Movie (2018) #Avengers 4: Endgame (2019) #Candy's (2019) #Toy Story 4 (2019) #Ice Age: Landspace Damage (2019) #Coins (2019) #Onward (2020) #Boo #Soul (2020) # Into The Forest(2021) Short films # ￼The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984) # Luxo Jr. (1986) # Red's Dream (1987) # ￼Tin Toy (1988) # Knick Knack (1989) # Geri's Game (1997) # ￼For the Birds (2001) # Mike's New Car (2002) # Boundin' (2004) # Jack-Jack Attack! (2005) # One Man Band (2006) # Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) # Lifted! (2007) # ￼Your Friend, The Rat (2007) # Presto! (2008) # BURN-E (2008) TV series # A Cars Toon (2008-present) # Toy Story Toons (2011-present) Other projects # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) (opening sequence only) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command # Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) # Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Animation Studios Category:1961 Category:1976 Category:1984 Category:1990 Category:1995 Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios